Princess of Stride
by Fukigen na Kanojo
Summary: Stride, the extreme sport combining free-running, parkour & relay that involves 8 people on a team who run relay races through places. The story takes place at Otonokizaka Academy where high school freshman Hoshizora Rin & Nishikino Maki try to revive the school close-down Stride club, but the original 5 members aren't enough. They need 1 more. And fate lead them to Koizumi Hanayo.


**_Author's notes:_**

 ** _Firstly, it's a pleasure to meet you! Secondly, this is a Prince of Stride AU. but it won't be completely based on it. Thirdly, I truly apologize for any grammar, spelling, punctuation or any other English errors that can be found in this story. Fourthly, enjoy the read ( *~* )_**

* * *

 _ **Prologus**_

* * *

 ** _Koizumi Hanayo: The King and The Princess_**

"Father, what's wrong? What do you want to talk about?"

"Ah, there you are Hanayo. There's something I would like to speak to you."

"What is it, Father?"

"Don't worry, it's not anything serious."

"O-okay."

"Remember what I told you six years ago?"

"Six years ago? W-what do you want me to remember?"

"Not everything. While we're at Tokyo with your late mother."

"T-Tokyo? Y-you mean at that event?"

"That's right. The day of that event, I told you the one thing that could only be found in Stride. Do you remember what it was?"

 _If only I don't have to remember it._ "O-our feelings are connected as we ran."

"Good, I know you will."

 _If you didn't remind me everyday to the extent where it seems as if my life depends on it, then I might have forgot about it after the first time._

"I guess you too remember how precious Stride is to me? To your mother?"

"Yes." _Stride. It's all the both of you could talk about. It's all you'll ever think about after all._

"That would be enough of a reason for me to leave for Tokyo then."

"W-what? Now? Why?"

"The perfect form of Stride. For years, that is what I have been searching for."

"Oh..." _That again._

"It's been my goal ever since I saw your mother running on the street. But I won't be able to find it here in Hokkaido. I must go to Tokyo where Stride was created."

 _And you're leaving me behind for that selfish goal of yours._

"Since I'm not coming back here, you'll have to live with your grandparents. Is that alright, Hanayo?"

 _It doesn't matter even if you do come back._ "Yes. That's fine, Father."

"Thank you. But you know, Hanayo. I'm truly dissapointed you quit Stride 2 years ago for no reasons. You could have gotten better than you were before if you had continue."

"..." _How can I continue to Stride?_ "I'm sorry it made you feel that way, Father."

"Well, it's not too late for you to start doing Stride again. If you lost your talent or anything. I, personally, could train you."

"Thanks, but I decline the offer. I don't think I'm good enough for Stride." _That's what you will say._

"Hanayo."

"Huh?"

"Mind I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"When you enter high school, will you pursue what you truly want?"

"Y-yes?" _Oh no, that came out as a question instead of an answer._

"When you see a chance dancing around, you need to catch that chance. Chase it if you must. But never lost sight of it. If you do you are a million step further away from your goal, understand?"

"I-I...um..I- What?" _These words. I have heard them before._

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, aren't you? Want to know why?"

"..." _I knew why._

"Those are the words I always say to my students. The students from my Stride club that is."

 _Does that mean I'm just like any one of your Stride club students?_

"Come high school, you'll finally realize how much of an impact Stride has made to your heart. And then you won't be able to forget that feeling inside your chest whenever you see or even think about Stride."

 _Stride this, Stride that. Are everything in your world made up of Stride?_

"Don't worry. You still have 3 years of junior high. I'm sure you'll feel like doing Stride again soon."

 _As if I will. I'm nothing like you. Stride isn't everything to me._ "F-Father. You..."

"What?"

"You..." _What is it do you see in me?_ "Nothing. Just...have a safe trip. And see you soon."

"Thank you, Hanayo. I hope we will meet again someday by Stride."

 _I hope not._ "M-me too." _Somebody save me...escape from Stride._

* * *

 ** _Hoshizora Rin: The Star That Can't Shine By Itself_**

"Ninety-seven. Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One..hundred. One hun..dred...one. One hundred..two-"

"Hey Rin- Oh. Exercising first thing in the morning?"

"What's wrong, Ren-neechan? It's still early for the school entrance ceremony nya."

"Nah, it's not that. I was gonna ask you; wanna go out for a run?"

"I," You _said run, but halfway through it'll just turn into Stride again_. "Rin don't feel like it nya."

"Aw, come on. It's gonna be fun."

 _It was never fun. It will never be when it's with you._ "No way. Look! It's showering outside nya."

"But we've been running through heavy shower like this since we were little."

 _And you never once realized how I felt back then whenever we did._ "We were young back then nya!"

"Just get up and get out already!"

"I don't wanna nya!"

"Geez, Rin. You've really change, you know that? You used to love rain and was like 'Nya! It's raining nya! Let's go out and play nya!' "

"But-"

"You know, Rin. They called this kind of weather 'raining cats and dogs.' And when you think about it, if you're the cat who's always running ahead then I'll always be the dog who'll keep chasing you till you reach your goal, get that? So there's no reason for you to be afraid cuz I'll be right there behind you. Even in Stride."

 _That's exactly the reason why I hated running with you. You're always the one to push me forward._ _In Stride too._ "Those kind of thing is a little childish nya." _Because you knew that if you run ahead of me, I'll never be able to reach you._

"You think so? Well, we won't be kids forever so it's find to be childish every now and then. I mean look- your interest in track and field and my interest in Stride lead us to choose different high school. And in 3 years time after junior high, we'll be going to that chosen high school. Which means..."

 _It's to get away from you._ "We'll be living separately." _I hate having to rely on you. Even when it's in something I love most._

"Right at the spot! That's why we must enjoy the time we are left with. Right?"

"Yeah." _Run or Stride._ "You're...you're right. Let's go nya!" _Running and Stride aren't that different. But I can't choose Stride, because you'll be there. And as we start, you'll just stay behind me and keep on supporting me from the back._ "But I have a favor." _I need to change that. I'm the only one who can._

"And that is?"

"From now on, can you run ahead instead?" _I want to try, at least once, running pass the back of the person who has been lending me strength and pushing me forward. Even if it takes forever, one day I'll surpass you through Stride._

* * *

 ** _Nishikino Maki: Everlasting Promise_**

"You'll be going to a boarding school again for the rest of the 3 years. The school solely focus on medical studies but still teaches other subjects which are thought in normal schools."

 _Ugh. Medical again_.

"Your dad and I had discuss this. And we had decided to have you take on some extra classes too. Don't worry, the extra classes are for basic subjects and I'm sure with your straight A's it won't be a problem."

 _What's the point of me taking up extra classes when I'm already a straight A's, top of the class- wait, make that top of the school student! And seriously, don't worry? Sorry, Mama but I am worry though. Worry that I'll die from overflowing knowledge._

"It is important for you to carry the knowledge of a professional since you must take over our family's hospital sooner or later."

 _The hospital again. If they don't stop talking about the hospital, medicine or doctors, very soon I won't be able to leave the hospital- for being hospitalized due to brain damage._

"I hope you understand, Maki. Your dad and I, we are not trying to pressure or stress you out. It's for the best. And we as parents knows what is best for our child."

 _Oh trust me when I'll say this to you someday; the both of you are the best parents a girl will ever want. And believe me if I said the both of you had given me too much pressure and stress the moment I learned how to crawl. Especially you, Papa. Well, wherever in the world you are anyway._ "Yes, I understand, Mama. By the way, is it alright if I have one request?"

"If it isn't regarding the boarding school or the hospital, then you're not forbid to."

"It's definitely not about the hospital. And it's not about this school either, but rather," _Come on, Maki. It's now or never or worst, you will never get this chance again._ "Please make this the last boarding school." _Okay_ , _that came out nicely, doesn't it?_

"Hmm."

 _Come on, come on. Out with it. What's taking her too long?_

"Why is that so?"

 _Great. More questions? Why can't you make your daughter's life easier by just saying YES!_ "Let's just say, there's this childish promise I've made years ago with these two kids I unintentionally just met on that one day. Though I doubt they would remember me or that little promise we made, I still would like to meet them again if it's possible." _Brace yourself for what coming next, Maki._

"A promise?"

"Yes. Well, kinda." _Just give me your answer already, Mama._

"My, my. It has been awhile since I heard a wish from my dearest daughter. Not to mention a very cute one."

"Stop it, Mama. It isn't a wish it's just a simple request. Now is that a yes or a no?"

"And she's back to being tsundere Maki."

"Mama!"

"Sorry, sorry. Well, a request or a wish it is acceptable. You had gone to so many boarding schools during your little childhood. It's only right if you go to an ordinary school and enjoy an ordinary life for once. Youth isn't forever after all. You have to enjoy it while it last."

"Glad you understand. I guess that marks the end of this conversation then."

"Unfortunately, that's a yes from me. We are yet to know your dad's answer."

"Can he not know about this? His answer doesn't make any difference anyway." _He was never here when I need him the most._

"If that's what you want, I am fine with it. But let's hope we can manage to keep it from him long enough til your high school graduation. I'm not that great with lies."

"Thanks a lot, Mama. I'm glad you're here." _Instead of Papa._

"I'm more glad than surprise myself to be honest. I never thought you're capable of making friends outside without us knowing about it, let alone made a promise with them after meeting for only a couple of hours when the possibility of fulfilling that promise is little to none. And you didn't forget it."

 _How could I forget it when I was the one who initiated that promise. And because...they are my first friends._ "It-it's not like they are my friends or any of the sort. They are just an acquaintance. Anyway, I never said anything about them being my friend in the first place!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get mad."

"Geez, I don't understand you at all."

"Well then, where is this school you'll be going in order to meet up with your long lost not-friends-now-but-soon-to-be-friends acquaintance?"

 _I'm going to ignore that for now, Mama. But of course there's only one place where I need to go. The school where Stride is the ultimate sport._ "Otonokizaka Academy."

* * *

 ** _Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi: Our Unbreakable Bond_**

"Umi-chan, take the right path. Be careful though, you have a 7 meter jump down. You'll have to land on the bar and swing forward over the wall."

"And what should happen if I were to miss it, Kotori?"

"If you miss you'll have to land on the pavement below and run up the slope. That will leave you ending up behind Fujisawa-san."

"Understood. Thank you, Kotori."

"No worries. Be careful."

 _I always will. Here it goes!_ "Ha!" _Got it! God, gimmicks really isn't my kind of thing. But I'm the only one who can right now_ _._ "Alright." _T_ _o get a good momentum. 1. 2. 3!_ "Jump!" _C_ ome _on just a bit more._ "And land." _Not stylish, but still a success._

"Great! That's great, Umi-chan. Now you're 3.4 seconds in lead from Fujisawa-san."

"Thanks." _It'_ s _only a matter of time before that blocker is right behind. If she gets ahead of me again, she'll blocked my way like before. And it would be impossible to get pass her._ "Kotori."

"Yes, Umi-chan?"

"Can you lead me to the shortest possible route? It has to be the shortest and quickest possible route. I do not mind even if it were to be dangerous."

"But that's-"

"Kotori-chan. Trust Umi-chan."

"Honoka-chan." _I need to have a little more faith in them_. "Okay. Hold on, I'll search for a quick one." _Fujisawa-san will probably go through this path. If Umi-chan wanted a shortest one...She has to go over the river._ "I got it, Umi-chan. There's a couple of obstacles on this route, but, I believe you can do it!"

"I know. Thanks you."

"18 meters ahead. You'll have to jump over two rows of fence and climb up the 4 meter wall. There's an approximately 11 meter jump. But you can't jump down, you must leap forward towards the third tree or you'll drop to the river below. Did you catch all of that, Umi-chan?"

"Loud and clear, Kotori." _The fence._ "Alright." _Now for the wall. Easy._

"The third one, Umi-chan."

 _First_. _Second. There it is, the third one. "_ Ah!-"

"UMI-CHAN!? UMI-CHAN!"

"I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about."

"Thank goodness. Honoka-chan! Umi-chan is 6 seconds away."

"Okay!" _5._

"Honoka-chan, SET!"

 _4._

"3."

 _Me. Umi-chan. And Kotori-chan_.

"2."

 _We have been together ever since we were born. Obstacles and troubles alike, we have face them more then once. Nothing can stop us now._

"1."

 _Together. We share..._

"GO!"

 _And unbreakable bond._

* * *

 ** _Ayase Eli, Toujo Nozomi, Yazawa Nico: Those Words Which Remain Unspoken_**

"Damn you, Ayase."

"Take that. And this- Damn it."

"I'm not being rude, Senpai. But cut me some slack. Your form is already bad enough for Stride. And now you're trying to hit me with a weak punch? Isn't that the reason why you are being made the relationer instead?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"What an eyesore you are, Senpai."

"Why you. Don't get cocky just because you're the best in the team. You damn kouhai! Gah!-"

"I warned you."

"My shoulder! Stop- ah! You-"

"I don't give a care to what you have to say next about me. But I want you to apologize to Nozomi."

"No way!"

"Now."

"Why!? What for!?"

"For all the things you did and said to her during the race AND after the race."

"Elicchi. You don't have to-"

"And why should we apologize for something that's true?"

"Yeah, you knew it too. It was her fault the team. Argh-"

"I wonder, is no still an answer?"

"Argh! Stop! Don't do anything to my arm!"

"I had dislocated your weak shoulder. Doing anything like breaking the next part is easy."

"Wh-why do you care so much about that useless bitc-"

"Do you want me to break your helpless arm that badly? I told you to apologize not criticize."

"Argh! It wasn't my fault! I gave her the right instructions. She was the idiot who spr-"

"You're still trying to force the blame onto Nozomi? When it was clearly you who-"

"What the heck are you doing, Eli!"

"Nico?"

"Nicocchi."

"Nozomi, are you alright? Senpai, your nose. And your arm. What happened here?"

"Why don't you asked your best friend Ayase what really happened. You came just in time to see everything. She was about to smash all of our bones into pieces. Look, she even kicked Toujo."

"Eli."

"That's not it, Nicocchi! Elicchi-"

"What did you do, Eli."

"Didn't you know anything? Oh right, I almost forgot. Your headset was long plug off after your gimmick relay, so you never get to hear our conversation."

"What are you Senpai talking about?"

"Ayase over here collided with Toujo. And she's blaming me, the relationer for her own stupid timing! She insisted on taking off without my permission. It was truly unbelievable!"

"No-!"

"Was that true, Eli?"

"Wait! Nicocchi, don't believe-"

"Do you believe in what they told you, Nico?"

"I know you're not that kind of person, Eli. I also know you're not one to lie. But what's bugging me is why aren't you denying it?"

 _She's right, Elicchi. Why aren't you saying anything?_

"Nico, sometimes. Sometimes there are just those little words that are better off stayed unspoken."

"So you're not gonna deny that fact? Does that mean what they had just told me was true? That you're hurting everyone for your own stupidity!?"

"..."

"Answer me, Eli."

"Do I really have to answer? Must I say yes to all of those question? You came here, you saw everything and yet you're questioning me."

"What are you doing, Elicchi!?"

"Are you that desperate to know my answer? Sorry to say this, but it just show how naive and immature of a child you still are, Nico."

"..You are the worst.."

"What was that? I can't quite catch all of it. You gotta speak up or I won't be able to hear a single word you're trying to say, Yazawa Nico."

"I said. You are the worst!"

"So what if I am? You despise this part of me as well?"

"That's the last straw! You are even worst than the worst!"

"Nicocchi, stop! It wasn't her fault!" _Stop it, Nicocchi. Elicchi didn't do this to me. She didn't do any of this! It wasn't her._

"You're still frail and a little too short, Nico."

"Shut up, AYASE ELI!"

"There they are, teacher."

"Alright! Stop this fight now!"

"Why don't you just admit it, Nico. Even though you knew there wasn't a single sliver of truth in everything they are saying,"

"I said stop this, the two of you!"

"You always hated me for being first in Stride and in everything else for that matters."

"Shut up!"

"Yazawa! Let go of Ayase this instance!"

"I can never know what the hell is in that mind of yours!"

"You don't have to. You don't need to."

"Somebody pull Yazawa away from Ayase!"

"Yazawa-san."

"Let me go! I need to beat some sense into her. Let me go!"

"Stop it, Yazawa or you'll be suspended from club activities."

"Elicchi!"

"Fine! Let go. I won't hit her or anything. I said let go."

"Elicchi? Are you alright? You're bleeding."

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Now tell me what exactly happened here? Captain, you first."

"Isn't it obvious? Ayase beat the crap out of us. Look, my nose is all messed up."

"And look! She dislocated my shoulder and fractured my arm too. Damn, broken if you ask me."

"Before I start making assumptions, are there any witnesses to back this up?"

"Yes, Mr. Kohaku. I was there too, so I somehow manage to see everything that had happened."

 _Lies! You weren't there at all._ _Why are all of you Senpai against Elicchi?_

"That is unacceptable, Ayase. As punishment, you'll be banned from the Stride club. But before that, please follow me back to the school and we'll decide on what to do next. Probably an expel or a few weeks of suspend is possible. We may even have to call the authorities since violence was involved. So better prepare yourself, Ayase."

 _Authorities? No!_ "No! Wait! Mr. Kohaku, you don't understand. Elicchi never-"

"Nozomi."

 _No. This is wrong. All of this is wrong. Everything is wrong. Why? Why is this happening? No. Why...Why are you smiling, Elicchi?_

"Thanks, Nozomi."

"Eli..cchi?"

"This is for the best. For the Stride club to live on."

 _I was right. I knew it. You're doing this for the sake of the club._

* * *

 **Soon, their fates will intertwine. As they each face their own obstacles, they are a step closer to making the ultimate Stride a reality.**

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Okie dokie. As you can see, each of them has a problem or two that they need to settle.**_

 _ **Anyway. So that's it! The prologue to Princess of Stride. As I had already mentioned, the theme is based on the anime Prince of Stride. But JUST THE THEME! The story; each characters background story are change to make them more melodramatic and epic. The main characters are Love Live! I don't own anything. But the side character or OCs are mine. They will just be the opposing schools, so there's no need to remember their names or appearance since I'll throw them away once they are being used.**_

 _ **And just in case you guys are wondering. I have to play around with their personality and backgrounds several times for which character fits which roles. And no matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't get Honoka to be the main. And I ended up with the 1st years as the lead characters. Hanayo as the main, follow by Rin and then Maki. Though, I'll evenly divide the story for each girls. So it won't focus solely on the 1st years, instead the Views will be switch between the members depending on the chapters.**_

 _ **Lastly please leave a review. I appreciate & would like to know every kind soul who read this. It truly helps to know your honest opinion.**_

 _ **Jaa ne~**_

 _ **Mata ata~**_


End file.
